High School for the Guardians
by SlayerFreakDivinity
Summary: Jack is a new kid at the High School of Clermont. He meets alot of friends, and he begins to grow popular with everyday. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandman like Jack. But when something happens at school that changes Jack's life, he and his friends have to rise up to save the school from total distruction... And his family from death. JackxOC BunnymundxOC
1. Chapter 1: High School Mimics Nothing

Chapter 1: High School Mimics Nothing

Well, everyone knows being a new student would suck. New students, they come everyday. Jack Frost, he is one of those kids. Being at age 16, he was moved by his parents into a private school. Well, it still meant being stared at. That wasn't an opinion. It was a dead fact.

Jack got out of his car. "Bye, son!" shouted his dad. Jack just nodded. He was one of those solitary kinda boys. He carried his staff behind him and he walked with his book bag up the stairs of the school. It was called Private High School of Clermont. He saw a woman in the front. He walked up to her, and she smiled.

"You must be Jack Frost, right?" she asked him. He nodded. "Good. Well, I am Mrs. Duckward. I am the principal here. Follow me, and here is your schedule." She handed him a peice of paper. He nodded in thanks. "Well, you don't seem to talk much, do you?"

He shook his head. "Not really," he muttered, very quietly. She just smiled.

"Get to class, Jack," she said, simply. He nodded, the he made his way into the building. He looked at the paper. It said, Art class. He looked at the map on the side of the building. Two more flights of stairs. He walked up the stairs, seeing a tall man. He had a whitish face. It seemed as if he had a beard! And it was a student! Jack heard the boy call after him.

"Hey!" shouted the boy, rushing over. "Who're you?"

"Uh, I'm Jack," he whispered.

"Cool. I am North, the head gym assisant that is assigned by the homeroom teacher. Which class are you going to?" asked North.

"Art," Jack said.

"Me too! Let's walk to class together," North suggested. Jack just nodded, walking down the halls with North. North turned his head, seeing a tall seven-foot bunny walking through the hallway. "Hey, Aster!"

The bunny looked their way. "Hey, mate. What's on? Crickey, who is that, mate?" asked the bunny, named Aster.

"He's Jack. He's a new student," explained North. Aster nodded.

"Well, I am E. Aster Bunnymund, mate. I am the head art assisant. I'm a flair, I'd say! Ha, where ya from, Jackie?" Aster asked him. Jack looked up to meet contact with the tall bunny.

"Burgess," he muttered.

"Ah, a nice cool place, 'in it? I'm from Easter Island, mate. I used to paint all the eggs down there. If ya ever wen' down there, see it for yourself!" boomed Aster. "Oh, call me Bunnymund. I'd like it much better, huh? Even ya, North."

North rolled his eyes. "Let's get to class," he groaned. They walked up another flight of stairs, then down to halls to open the door to class. Jack took a seat next to Bunnymund and North. The teacher, named Mrs. Gadget Roborovoski walked into class with her large, hamster apperance.

_Great. Our art teacher is a giant roborovoski hamster! _thought Jack. The hamster walked around on it's two legs. It had no clothes, due to being a hamster. Well, nor did Bunnymund, but that was different. The hamster was skinny and light on it's feet.

"Well, you must be Jack," said Mrs. Roborovoski. He nodded. "Well, Jack, you'll find your place in this school. This school is for people who are different. Like me, for example. I am a hamster. Born differently. Um, take Bunnymund as an example. He's a good kid, though. I am sure you'll be like us, Jack." Then, the hamster moved to the front of the classroom and shouted her words. "Take some paint, class. We will be painting some eggs from geese."

Jack looked to Bunnymund, who whirled around in excitment. North leaned over to Jack.

"Mrs. Roborovoski is a good teacher. She does all the fun stuff. But you'll be meeting with Mr. Jackson Bombay next. He's gonna eat you up," muttered North. Jack didn't know what that ment. He shurgged, grabbing a bottle of paint. Mrs. Roborovoski handed a egg to everyone.

Bunnymund quickened his pace on his egg. It was WONDERFUL. There was a nice valley painted onto it. It was a glorious egg. Jack just dabbed colors at it. It looked like a dotted rainbow, for Jack to be honest. North made what looked like snow and snowflakes falling and hitting the ground. Everyone's looked better than Jack's. Jack turned his head, seeing a skinny boy with dark robes on with dark black curved hair. His egg was colored of blackness. But in the dark colors, there was a room full of hanging chambers. Holes of darkness was all over the picture. It was a sight to see. So painted well, though the darkness that lived on it.

"Pitch," said Mrs. Roborovoski. "Care to share?" The dark shadowy figure shook his head. The hamster pointed to a stool. The figure, even larger than Bunnymund, walked across the room. When he walked by some kids, they shuddered in horror. The shadow walked behind the stool, and he cleared his throat.

"My egg," he started, cooly. "is an egg of misery. Poor little faries stuck in hanging cages. Stuck, I'd call it. Never to see the light... of another day!"

Some kids quivered as "Pitch" walked down the room and he took a seat in his chair.

"Jack, want to share?" asked the teacher. He shook his head. Stood up, walking across the room as Bunnymund looked at the egg. He walked behind the chair, seeing the class's eyes on him. How embarrsessing.

"Uh, this is just some colors, I guess...?" he said. Bunnymund's face fell onto the desk. "It has some small dots of color all over it. A circular rainbow of color."

Jack walked back to his desk. He took a seat. Then, class was over. They grabbed their stuff and began to move out. Bunnymund turned the corner, seeing another bunny. It was about six-feet tall. Looked like a girl, Jack noticed.

"'Ey, you," he said wrapping his long arms around the girl bunny. The girl wrapped her arms back.

"Hey," she smiled. "Did'ya have a good 'ay so far, honey bunny?"

"Oh, yes I did, missy," he charmed. He noticed Jack. "Oh, 'ello Jack! This is my 'irlfriend, V. Rosemary Mariessa. Long name, 'in it?" Jack nodded.

"I 'ave class with you, honey bun," said Mariessa. Bunnymund smiled, before planting a small peck on her lips. She smiled, as they began to walk down the hall. Jack just strayed behind them. North was already in class when they got there.

"Who's the teacher for this class?" Jack asked him.

"His name is Mr. Bombay. He's a-" he started, when a deep, grunt, voice was heard.

"Hello, class," said a dark figure in the shadow. Jack whirled around, seeing a tail flickering against a seat. Small mutters of "hello" answered him. Then, a large bombay cat walked out of the seat. He was _very _tall. Walking around the room, he had a gruff face smeared on him.

Jack shrunk in his seat. The sly looking cat had his eyes glued to him. "You're the misty moon Jack Frost, arn't you?" snapped the cat. Jack, shivering, nodded. "Well, I'm sure you will be getting along here _just _fine..." the cat walked to Jack's desk, wrapping his long tail around the legs.

Bunnymund and Mariessa sat in the back of the room, talking to each other. The bombay's eyes stuck to them. Making a large LLLEEEAAAPPP across the room, he stood right in front of their desks. He snatched a note that Bunnymund was about to hand to Mariessa.

"If you had something to share," snarled the big cat as he walked to the front of the room with his teeth turned to a snarl. "I suggest you share it." The cat opened up the letter, ready to read what the message said.

"Mariessa, I love you until my heart stops pumping. 'Carry ya 'round like a big round bunny and a sweet bunny lumping. Stop 'till my time has set, our loved shape hearts caught in the net. Love you when the sun comes up, ask every morning 'What's 'sup?', then when the sun goes down, I say good-bye to you."

The class started snickering. Bunnymund's cheeks grew red with embarassment. Pitch, the long, skinny boy, sneered at them with his yellow-golden eyes half the reason Bunnymund was straining in embarassement.

"Shall we get back to class?" asked Mr. Bombay, setting a peice of paper on Jack's desk. It was a math study sheet. Jack groaned. He HATED math. And the worst teacher ever was making him do the math. Mr. Bombay lifted an eyebrow at the class. The looked down at their copies and they began to study it. Mr. Bombay saw a mouse, before trapping it in his hands. It squirmed. "Hahaha."

Jack lifted an eyebrow. He looked down at his paper. This stuff, he never learned it before! There was 22 x 360 and stuff like that. He gulped. Mr. Bombay set the mouse down on the table, before he stabbed it with his fork. He gulped it down.

"Lunch, eh?" he snapped. "You'll be having yours in a while why I get to eat mine whenever I please."

Jack was happy wheh math class was over. He grabbed his supply of books and he made his way for Launguage Arts class. Bunnymund and Mariessa were saying good-bye to each other. Then, North made his way to Drama practice. Bunnymund was taking Launguage Arts, but then he went to Drama practice. Next, Jack when to something called Extra Choosents. He didn't know what that was, but he shrugged. Bunnymund made his way down the hall, a few feet ahead of Jack. Then, Pitch slammed infront of Jack.

"I like to pick on newbies," snapped Pitch out of the random. "Especially... the ones that think they are solitary. You won't fit in this school, newbie moon. Get that over your mind, Jack Breath." Then, the tall boy walked out of the hall. Jack went into the Language Arts class. There was another cat. It was orange, unlike Mr. Bombay. Mr. Bombay was black. The cat turned around, seeing the first student.

"Hello, there," said the cat, with a smile. This cat seemed much nicer than Mr. Bombay. "You must be Jack Frost. I am Mr. Edwardo Tabby. If you want, just call me Mr. Ed. I let my students call me that. Much better than calling me Mr. Tabby, my right?" Jack just nodded.

Jack took his seat at a desk in the front row. Bunnymund came into the class. "Hi, Mr. Ed," said Bunnymund, plopping into his chair.

"Morning, Bunnymund," replied Mr. Ed. "Did Jackson get on you again?"

"Yeah," Bunnymund retorted. Mr. Ed streched his orange paw over a large bowl, before tossing Bunnymund a peice of candy. "Chocolate! Thanks, Mr. Ed!" Mr. Ed nodded to him.

Jack looked at Bunnymund, munching on the candy. Bunnymund looked up. "Mr. Ed, maybe you should give Jack some chocolate since he is new here." Mr. Ed grabbed a peice of candy from the bowl, throwing it to Jack. Jack opened it, thanking Mr. Ed.

More students poured into the classroom some time after that. They were in there for about fourty five minutes. Then, the bell rang and the lunch was called. Jack ran into the Cafeteria with North, Bunnymund, and Mariessa. That's when a fairy-like creature sat next to them.

"Hey, guys," she chirped. "Woah, who's that?"

"Calm down, Sheila. It's just some Jack Frost, a new student that came today," snarled Bunnymund. She sat down, eating a sandwhich.

"Sandman will be here soon. His class is about over," the fairy said. She sipped at some water, as North inhauled his lunch. Bunnymund and Mariessa were just talking about other things.

"So, Sheila-" started Jack, but was cut off by the fairy's voice.

"Oh, great! Another australlian person!" she whined. Jack was confused. He looked at her, and she looked at him.

"I'm not australlian."

"Then why did you call me Sheila?" she asked Jack. Jack was motionless. Was that even her name. He didn't know. He just went with the flow.

"That's your name, isn't it?" he asked her. She shook her head. Oh, great. This was embarrassing. His first day had been WONDERFUL so far. He snorted.

"My name is Toothiana. My friends call me Tooth, though," she said. He nodded. Lunch was soon over. He threw away any leftovers that he had. Now, he needed to go to the last class of the day. He walked over with Tooth.

They opened the back door of the building , which Jack wondered why a classroom would be outside. Then, there was a horse outside. He was, of course, tall. He had some hay all over the place. It looked like it was a stable. Because, to Jack's amazement, it was! The rest of the class walked in.

"Good afternoon, class," the horse said with a smile. He walked over to Jack, giving a grin. "You are the new student, hmm?"

"Yes," Jack nodded, weakly.

"Well, I am Mr. Champ Quarter. But, just call me Champ."

Jack nodded. They had to sit on haybeds. It was a very smelly place, and inside a small barn there were some horses. Normal horses.

"Today, class, we will learn how to board a horse," he said. The class seemed most attentive to this lesson. Champ walked around the stable, and he smiled at Jack. "Do you know anything about horses?"

"Um, I know they are mammals."

"Good, good," said Champ. "What do you know, Pitch?"

Great. Another lesson with Pitch. "I know they stink like their manure," he said.

Champ looked hurt. "Uh..." Then rage filled his sensitive heart. "Come here, Pitch." Pitch walked down his haystack and he looked up. Champ's massive hoof raised into the air, before smacking him across the face. Blood shred from his skin. "Pitch, nothing abusive will be said in this class! And if you want another cut in your cheek, say that again!" Pitch scurried back with the class.

He told the class to grab some saddles. Then, the lesson was over. Jack walked down the halls for the end of the day. He said good-bye to his friends. Then, he waited for his car to come into the lane. Soon, his car came and it went off back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Life is Never Dark

Chapter 2: Life is Never Dark When You Are Alone

While Jack was off and about, it was when darkness was behind the corner. Imagine it. The more you became friends with someone, darkness is about to crush the whole city. Not a good sight. Deep in a cave, there lived someone named Rathgor. He was like the High School of Clermont. He was born... differently and not as equal as others. Rathgor hated this. Why this? Why did he have to be one of these very unlucky souls that had no rights and had no right to be seen? If a lucky soul found the bones of an unlucky ones, he would send it straight to a museum he would! Rathgor wanted revenge. On the world. He knew one person had caused this unlucky life. When unlucky was born the same time as a normal person, the normal person would be born different, like the unlucky person. And, Rathgor knew the soul who made this happen. Someone named Jack Frost. How did he know, he always wondered. But the answer in his mind was, I just know. Rathgor hated life. He knew what life was the moment he was born. He knew how unlucky he was the second he entered the world. He rather die then be alive... but he didn't kill himself, for he needed revenge on Jack Frost. _Jack will not know me, but I have the right to slay him. He will die one very _unlucky _night, just as the night he was born. All this unluckiness. Well, he deserves it... After all what he did to me was tragetic. I need him to die._

Rathgor gave a unbalanced snort. His longish tail and his average little body. It sucked to be him. All these sad moments. It was just a horrible thing... Sad was what Rathgor used to believe in. He used to be depressed like no tomorrow. Sad what had happened. Sad that his life was taking another turn. Another turn... left to die! No one believed in these unlucky sorts. Everyone is unlucky, Rathgor knew. But not this time. Lucky to be human. He just moarned in the caves, hidden by the trees and the bushes that swarmed it. He knew that life was a pity. Why be alive in this body? An animal that talked and walked on two legs? An animal that could think? An animal that could learn and hold weapons and stones? He didn't know, and he wondered if he ever would. After all this, he had to be left in a body of shame. Maybe everyone didn't think this was something to be ashamed of. Humans, that was. Humans love animals, and they always dream to be one that talked and moved around like normal human beings. But this... being in a child's one true dream... this was a miserable thing! _Why should we unlucky people learn? After all, all we are are different things. Being different... this is just a pity and a stupid thing! Why do I deserve this, when Jack Frost was supposed to be the one who was unlucky! I will get my revenge, _Rathgor thought. Life is just something that is unfair and you had to get over it... But Rathgor would avenge his terrible body, by killing Jack Frost!

Rathgor's ears turned when he saw a small bat plop on the floor. It was a small bumblebee bat, it was. Not very big. But the bat knew following Rathgor's orders meant he didn't have to die. So he listened. And he just flew a far distance. And that's what Rathgor would be proud of. What he wouldn't be proud of is the news this little bumblebee bat had to share.

"What is it?" snarled Rathgor, his golden-green eyes locked to the small bat. The bat shrung back, feeling powerless. In his world, he would be a strong bumblebee bat against other male bumblebee bats. But this is something he would never take down. He was just a normal bat, though. He could listen to Rathgor because he was not pure human. To the bumbleebee bat's point of view, he was not human at all!

"Uh... I have news, sire," started the small bat, with a pleading look. Rathgor, on a stone, stared down at the bat, expressionless. The bat gulped, before he countinued. "Jack Frost has started High School, and he has made friends who might be loyal enough to protect him." Rathgor, hiding in the shadows, walked out. The bat shivered with utter fear of being so small.

"Oh, did he now. But, you cursed bat, did you ever think they were strong enough to defeat me? Oh, I know the world is miserable, but at least I can think about things!" roared Rathgor. The bat gave a jump.

"The-they were not humans, sire. They were un-" started the bat, when Rathgor jumped from his rock and snatched the small bat in his hand. The bat squirmed with all he could, but Rathgor's grasp was too much.

"They were _unluckies. _I can tell! Something else I knew. Something else you didn't know," snapped Rathgor. The bat nodded, as Rathgor dropped him to the floor. "Jack will die... One way or another. Realize that! Keep watching them. Wait, nevermind. I don't want you to..."

"Why, sire? Do I do a bad job? I will do better! Watch!" shouted the bat, with courage. Rathgor's snake-like voice cut him off from his thoughts of being the best.

"Stop jumping to conclusions! I need something... to eat!" roared Rathgor. The bat hugged his wings. "And you, my dear servant, would be a deelightful thing to snack on!" The bat gasped.

"But, sire, you need me! I need to watch what Jack is doing!" called out the bat. Rathgor smiled, picking up the bat by his tiny little feet. "Please don't eat me, sire!"

"Why not? I am not like much human, remember? Being a carnivourous animal that talks means that I eat meat! So stop squirming, I need to eat you!"

"Please no! Please, please no!" cried the bat, tears streaming out of his eyes. He continued to squirm, and then Rathgor smiled again, evily. "Don't eat m-me, sire! S-sire, what d-did I ev-ever do to yo-you?"

"Stop squirming! Listen to me, and I will put you down," he said, warmly. The bat was being so stupid. Didn't he know the trick? The bat stopped fussing around.

"Now, sire, let m-me down," said the bat, still having tears swelling in his eyes. Rathgor was still, before opening his mouth, and putting the bat close to his head. "No! No, no, no, no, no- ahhh!"

Rathgor's mouth was about to clamp shut on the bat. The bat began to fuss again, and he rolled his eyes. Rathgor opened his mouth, as the bat started the squirm again and began to wail and scream.

"Sire! I'll do anything for you! Just don't eat me! No, no!" shouted the bat. Too late. Rathgor dropped the bat, and he went flying into the throat. But, the bat used his claws to hang on. "No, sire!"

Rathgor, however, plunged his finger down his throat, pushing the bat. "No!" screamed the bat, as he slowly began to slip down Rathgor's throat. With one more shove, the bat went down the windpipe. The bat had to time to get grip. He just sailed down into the stomache acid. The bat tried to fly, but it was dark and his wings were soggy now. Pain burned him. The acids, they were digesting him! The bat tried, but he could not swim or fly. He began to sink, slowly, like quicksand. He had nothing to do! He could not save himself! The bat, however, stopped squirming. _I am going to die, so why must I squirm? I will waste time and energy, _thought the bat. Soon, his wings were covered in burning acid. Now, only his head was left. He slowly began to sink, and then, his entire body was swarmed by dark, acid. Burned and eaten, alive.

Rathgor snorted. "Now that Jack is starting school, it will be easier to know where to find him." The dark creature walked out of the cave, seeing the moon strike the opening. "I am ready to fight, Jack. When I get to you, you will die. I see that your friends are starting an opening as guarding you. You're guardians, I see. You may be ready to face me, Jack Frost. But I have one question that needs and will be answered... Are your protectors?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Horse Has To Stop Things

Chapter 3: When A Horse Has To Stop Things

Jack arrived at his house. He hopped out of the car, making his way up the driveway. His father and his mother walked after him, as Jack opened the door to the house. The dog, Kody, barked with happiness, but Jack shooed him away. Kody ran off, and Jack set his homework on the counter. He bounced onto the couch, turning on the movie Mission Impossible lll. A Tom Cruise film. As his dad walked into the kitchen, seeing the homework, he looked at his son, guilt in his eyes.

"Jack, if this is homework, start working on it," he said gently. Jack got off the couch, and he grabbed a pencil. He looked at the math. 34 x 657. He shrugged at the question. Pretty soon, he got all his homework done. He countinued watching Mission Impossible lll. Soon, he needed to go to sleep. He went over to the diner table, eating mashed potatoes with gravy and some fried chicken. After eating, he took a shower, then he went to bed.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Jack woke up, seeing the clock. Still, it was too early. 6:00. But, a great time to get ready. He got out of his clothes, changed into new ones, went down to get some breakfast, to see the cabinets with the cereal open. Kody was eating every last straw of cereal! Jack's voice took over.

"Kody! Bad dog!" he screamed. Looking up, Kody whined. Running off, Kody went behind another door, and Jack closed the dog gate in the room to Kody could not get out. He grabbed a broom, sweeping up every grain of cereal he could find. He threw the cereal away. "I'm going to have to eat some eggs..." he said to himself.

He grabbed the skillet, opened the refridgerator, snatched the eggs, then took them out to crack them. He cracked some, then he threw them onto the skillet. Soon, they were cooked, and he ate them. Then, when his parents woke up, they took him to school.

"Have a great day, son!" shouted his mom.

"Meet a cute girl!" called his dad. Jack laughed, and soon the two parents drove off into the street. With his staff in one hand, and his bookbag in the other, he walked up the stairs into the school. He saw Bunnymund and Mariessa.

"Hi, guys," Jack said, walking over to them. Bunnymund looked up, smiling. Mariessa looked up.

"'Ey, Jack! What's up, mate?" asked Bunnymund. Jack shrugged. "Oh, that's okay. Jus' got 'ere, did'ya?" Jack nodded.

"Hello, Jack. 'Ey, nice hair by the way, Jack. Wish Bunnymund had some hair like that," Mariessa said. Jack blushed. Bunnymund gave a stare at Jack and Mariessa. Mariessa shrugged at Bunnymund's posture. "Nothin's goin' on, Bunny. Don't get aggressive." And with that, she kissed him on the lips. Bunnymund kissed her back.

"Shall we get to class?" asked Jack. Bunnymund and Mariessa shrugged. Jack sat down next to them.

Mariessa nudged Bunnymund. Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "We kinda... want'd ya to meet someone..." he said, looking at the floor. "Ya oblige?"

Jack nodded. "It's nice to meet people," he commented. Bunnymund smiled happily. "Who is he?"

"It's not a boy, mate. Her name is Vanessa. She has blonde hair like you, white skin like you, and she is a nice gal. You'd like 'er, so stay 'ere with me and Mariessa. Oh, she might like ya by the way. She likes hot guys," Bunnymund said. Jack blushed again. "We told 'er to come 'ere, so she'll be on 'er way."

In the front of the school, there was a blonde girl standing there. _Bunnymund! Mariessa! And... who is that? _thought the girl. She walked over to the bench. "Hi, guys!" she chirped.

Jack was in deep love trance. _She's hot... _he thought, as drool dripped out of his mouth. Vanessa looked at Jack, and she hot out of it. "Oh, right. Hi, I'm Jack Frost. Please to meet you," he said with a smile.

"I'm Vanessa. Bunnymund mentioned you, right Bunny?" she asked. Bunnymund nodded at her. She turned her gaze back to Jack. "What class do you got?"

"Extra Choosents," he replied. She smiled.

"I have that too! What about you guys?" she asked Bunnymund and Mariessa. Bunnymund nodded, but Mariessa shook her head.

"I have Launguage Arts with Mr. Ed," Mariessa chirped. "Mr. Ed is a good teacher, 'e is. Don't cha think, Mr. Hot Bunny?" She placed her lips on Bunnymund, who have her a wet kiss back. "Best kisses you'll ever get!"

Jack gave a weak smile. Vanessa giggled. "We better get to class," Jack said. Bunnymund gave Mariessa a good-bye kiss, then they walked to the back of the school and they opened the door to see Champ outside.

"Hi, guys!" called Champ, sweepigng up some horse manure from a spilled bucket. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Bunnymund said as he took a seat on a haybale next to Jack and Vanessa. "Just gettin' to class, mate." Champ nodded. He then grabbed some water buckets and he walked in another direction. Jack and Vanessa started to talk.

"Were you born here?" Jack asked her. She shook her head.

"I was born in The United Kingdom. My parents are from America, that's why I don't speak any brittish. When I was two years old, I realized I'd have to move here because it's the only school that the unluckies go to. I moved here about two years ago. I moved to this place when I was fourteen years old. Most of my life I lived in England. We had cattle and wheat up there. Everyday I milked the cow, and I went inside the bakery to see the bread and the cakes that my mum and dad were making to sell to anyone who wanted any dessert. I was always worried if the Potatoe Famine would ever come back. I've always been worried to see if it would or not. My dad worked at a plantation full of patatoes, so every day we would eat something patatoe related. The potatoes are good, so we liked them. My cow that my parents bought me, her name is Bessy, she had a young calf that I named Joey. But, it was a boy. When the boy cows we raised got old, we butchered it up for some meat. We had three males that breeded with Bessy. Bessy was the only girl cow other than her mother, Snow. Snow was too old to have any calves anymore. A year later after Joey was born, Bessy gave birth to a girl calf I named Babe. I was eight years old when this happened. Two years later, I had to watch Joey get butchered up for some cow meat for the family to eat. In another year, Babe would get to raise some calves for the family, so we could get milk and meat for the family to eat. We had two pigs, a boy and a girl that we recently got. We found out that the male Crabby breeded with the female, Katie. Katie was pregnant, and we milked more of Bessy and Snow. Katie gave birth five months later, and she had three girls and two boys. But, pigs arn't good for anything other than meat, so one unlucky boy pig would get choosen to get fat and butchered up to the family. The females would be forced to breed with their brothers. Eh, and if the females had any girls, they would breed with their cousins and so on. Crabby, man, he wanted some more of Katie he did! But, she was still raising her piglets to grow. In seven months, one of the male cows breeded with Babe, and she got a girl I named Sarah. But, one of the males tried to breed with Sarah when she was still too young to breed and raise calves. We had to stop. It risked her health. Three years later, we got the cows, the pigs, and the ducks, Benny and Lenny to go get on plane to get here to I could start High School. My unlucky thing is that I got a cat tail."

Jack nodded. "Hey, I know this is early, but, uh... want to go on a date?" he asked her. She looked up in delight.

"Sure! Tomorrow?" she suggested. He nodded. Bunnymund was smiling at them. Jack gave a smile to Bunnymund. Champ came back.

"What did I miss?" he asked, hurrying over to the group of teenagers. Bunnymund shrugged. "Hey, mind if you could use the hoses to wash the horses? I'm busy at the moment, so I wondered if you could do it for me." They nodded. Standind up, Jack grabbed a hose, and he walked up to a quarter horse. He was the same color as Champ. Yellow-golden in color. He turned on the hose, before rinsing it off. Bunnymund and Vanessa washed off two black horses. That's when more people began to come into the back of the school. Pitch was with them. Vanessa snorted, seeing Pitch smile.

"Alright, class," said Champ, walking over to see the class standing there. "Who did their homework to study horseback riding last night?" Many kids raised their hands. Pitch, a boy named Jake, and a girl named Carmen did not raise their hands. "Why did you not?"

"I didn't feel like it," Pitch said, with a gleam. Champ snorted. "I don't like horses that much, so I didn't want to do it... I decided to read the book Beauty where the horse died in it." Champ had the face of a tiger full of rage.

"Pitch!" screamed Champ. "Over here, NOW!" Pitch dragged his long legs over, seeing the hoof raise into the air, followed by the other one. Pitch gasped. The two hooves slammed into Pitch's cheeks, causing blood to gush out. Pitch howled in terror.

"Ouch!" shouted Pitch. He raced back with the class. Champ sighed with displeasure.

"This," he explained, cleaning the hay where the blood was splattered "is when a horse has to stop things."

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Soon, the day was over. Jack walked to Vanessa, smiling. She smiled back. "Tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded. And with that, the hugged each other, before they walked off. Vanessa rode a bus, but she told Jack that she was one of the firsts to get off. Jack waited in line, before he saw his car. His dad opened the back door.

"Meet any cute girls?" he asked. Jack nodded, with a smile. His dad laughed. "Are you going on a date?" Another nod. His dad snarled in laughter. And with that, they went home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkest Hour

Chapter 4: The Darkest Hour

Rathgor sat on his rock. Rain drizzled from the sky, as his yellow-green eyes stared into nothing. He was just thinking about the misery of the world. Oh, how lonly he was. Sitting here, without a soul to talk to. Even that bat would be helpful at the moment. If only he hadn't eaten him. But, hey, he was hungry. Sitting in a cave, the only time to hunt was at night so he wouldn't be seen. He sighed. As the rain's pace began to go faster, he roared with anger. How stupid it was, sitting in a cave waiting for the time to strike. The miserable creature jumped off his rock. An animal that walked and was smart! He couldn't believe it. He was an animal that walked and was smart. And he hated it. Why couldn't he have been a normal human, that went to school and learned like a normal person did? But, no, he was stuck in a cave, with nothing to do other than think. Thinking, all the world he been alive he was just thinking. Offense to his life or not, it's all he had ever done. The creature gave a snort as he walked over to some crunched bones before he kicked them with his back paw. Why to be stuck in such a world? When the difference of life and death was in his way, he had nothing to do but moarn about his stupid, miserable life. And he didn't like that, at all. He sniffed, he had a life when there was nothing but thinking and nothing to learn from other than your most precious mistakes. It's all he ever learned from! His mistakes, that embarassed his life and made him learn to never forget the past, and don't get over with it until the revenge was served. It was how he lived. Not a thing in his life had seen him without quenching with fear. And all the animals he had ever seen told him they would do anything to stay alive. All this stupidity going around with all the animals in the world! It angered the beast even more than thinking about his life as a lonly soul with nothing to do at all. Everything was stupid, even if it did have purpose. But Rathgor knew his life was a mistake! He did not have purpose, and he wasn't even commiting suicide untill the job of killing Jack Frost was over with. And that's when life and death was at the front door of his mind. The most sacred secrets of the earth, the secret of the after life. Rathgor was not afraid to die. It would happen, so what was the point of waiting for such a long time when it would happen? Because the world turned it's back on him, and he was not going to get over it! Not untill the world realized it's dreaded mistake! To make him this way, it was just Jack Frost and the world. But wait... Jack Frost's parents gave birth to him! So it was their faults for falling in love and crushing Rathgor's most dearest dreams! The entire family would go! Jack, his dad, and his mom will die! Then he will be happy, then he will die. All a nice plan, he knew. Smiling, he needed to plan this.

_If Jack is in High School, it means that he moved to Clermont to go to the high school of the unluckies. So he will be there. Should I kill Jack or his family first. I will kill Jack, so they can see their cursed son die to my feet! Then I will take care of them. They are humans, and they have no self defense at all other than crafted weapons made by idiots who thought no one would kill each other... But, anyway, it's all their faults I go through this chain of misery. Why not someone else! My parents threw me out of the house when they saw a extinct animal coming out! What was wrong with them? They could of sold me and made some money, and gave them to someone who wanted me. But no, they threw me out. They wanted a dumb boy baby! They would have named me Justin! What a disgusting name! I'd say they were thinking ahead, jumping to conclusions that I was a boy. I am a boy, but not the type they were looking for. They wanted a blasted human baby, but because of Jack, I was thrown out and survived the misery. How did I survive the blasted hardships of the world. Going through winter, summer, spring, and fall. Going through the lack of hunger with no hunting skills at all! What made me live this world, when it was suck a cruel begginning, and Jack will have a cruel end! Me slicing his neck with my teeth, chopping up every last part of his boy with my claws, hammering him with my skills of hunting and fighting! _thought Rathgor. He went out to go get some sleep. Slipping back onto his rock, he went to go through his dreams that he had every night. The dreams of the cruel world where he talked to the unluckies who thought life was at it's deepest, most terrible memory. He curled up on a rock, before closing his eyes for sleep.

_Rathgor woke up, in a dark place. He was sitting on a building. He stood up, before he walked down an alley after he got off the building. He saw two tigers, both born blind, talking to each other. They say their names are Zachery and Blackie, but how would they now? They said they named themselves and they didn't even know how to spell anything! Rathgor snorted, before he began to make his way over a small bridge. There were two cats, wearing armor on two shoulders, their heads, and their legs._

_"Do you have an appointment to talk to the Farris?" asked one, who was pitch black in color. The other one, a brown color, didn't look off his post. Rathgor's teeth began to show. The black cat sniffed the air. "I suppose you could go. Whaz your name?" Rathgor's eyes rolled, but he anwsered the black cat, who stood there like a king's soldier. _

_"I am Rathgor," he snarled. The black cat snorted with displeasure. "Is the Farris having any appointments right now?"_

_The black cat shook his head. Rathgor watched as the cat nodded to the brown one, and they turned and they began to open the door. "I am sure that the Farris would be delighed to see you again, Rathgor. Go ahead," the cat said, leaving an opening in the door to Rathgor could go through. Rathgor dipped his head at the two cats, as they closed the door when Rathgor made his way into the large castle. Rathgor moved to the left, seeing a large room with a long table. There were about six unluckies in there at the moment. There was a snake, who had one eye ripped out of his head. There was a man who looked like a human, but he had an alligator's head and a tail. There were two people with the arms, body, and legs of a turtle. There was a parrot, who could walk and talk as Rathgor did. Then, there was the Farris. He was a lion would go talk and walk and learn to be miserable like Rathgor and the parrot. The Farris noticed Rathgor walking in, and he let out a smile on his face. Rathgor opened a chair next to the snake, who's one eye was glued to him. Rathgor snarled, and he turned his head to the Farris, his big black mane shooting in all directions._

_"Good night, isn't it, Rathgor?" said the Farris. Rathgor snorted, not replying. "Ah yes, I know Rathgor. Not a single night of your life has ever been good, has it?" Rathgor nodded, but he didn't talk. The snake's eye was strolling into many directions. The snake was the size of a adult human. He had powerful body strength. "Horns, your eye has been out again."_

_The snake bashed his head, and the eye stopped rolling around. "Yes, sorry. Rathgor, is it true that you have not visited here for at least a month?" asked the snake. Rathgor nodded. "Well, as everyone here knows, you must come every month, and you failed to come last month. What has bothered you enough to not come here to the place where we think life is a cruel as you do?" Rathgor's chest shot into the air, him snorting at the protest._

_"I have been bother by Jack Frost, for he has been the one to make my life as stupid as it is. Any more questions?" snapped Rathgor, his teeth bared. The Farris snorted at Rathgor. The snake did not nod, but he did not shake his head. The snake cleared his mouth to speak._

_"I do not, I am afraid, but I do wonder why you do not let things go..." Horns growled. Rathgor slammed into the table, a roar escaping his throat. Horns hissed, his mouth bones shooting into two directions to make his mouth larger. The Farris's cunning roar made the two stop hissing. _

_"There is not time to be hissing at each other! This is the place where we discover misery and the life and death! We do not fight here because we are given the same treatment in the world! So stop fighting!" _

_Rathgor's fur was on an end. He rolled his eyes, and the Farris's teeth showed. Horns colded off, but his lips were still curled back into a snarl. He snapped his teeth, and Rathgor let out a threatening growl. Horns scooted his chair to the side, before begginning to eat some of the food left on the tables. Rathgor snatched human legs, tearing into them. "Good meat, I'd say," Rathgor commented. Horns and the Farris nodded to him, as they were eating human body parts. The parrot, the alligator man, and the two turtle people were sitting silently at the table. _

_"As I said," Horns let out the words. "Why do you not let things go?"_

_"Because I want to avenge my side of the story. To make sure justice was served to the others who had caused me this misery," Rathgor stated. Horns's eyebrow just lifted, before he shrugged with the tip of his tail twitching. The Farris and the other's just watched Rathgor. "And I am sure some of you were not the one supposed to be born like this. I am sure one of you were the ones who's lives was mixed up with the others!" _

_The alligator man nodded. "I became what I am because an unlucky, me, and an alligator were born at the same time. The unlucky caused me to be this, and the alligator made me get this apperance. Life is cruel, and will never be understood the way we see things. Only us know the purpose of the world and the purpose of the after life. No one else sees it the way we do. And that is why I am here. I am dead, I died a while ago. When a unlucky who things the world is unfair dies, we come here forever and we understand the after life. You talking to me is like a dead person coming down to speak to you. Only Horns and the Farris in this room, not including you, are alive and just sleeping at this point."_

_Rathgor snorted. "I suppose you have a point," he said. The alligator man stood up, and he grabbed a human eye of the table of food. He threw it into his mouth, before crunching down on it. Rathgor turned his attention back onto the Farris, who was just staring at the people in the room._

_"I am still alive, this is true," said the Farris. Horns was eating some human arms. "I need to avenge this rabbit named Bunnymund. He is in High School as well, and me and Rathgor can go avenge our lives."_

_"Someone named Vanessa ruined my life. I was supposed to be a girl, but this is what I become? A snake who's eye was ripped out from the socket!" hissed Horns, the horns on his nose still as stone. Rathgor gave a nod to the parrot, who was standing on a perch._

_"My life was supposed to be this way. I still think this is worse than deformation though. After all I had been through, I am not just a dead parrot who thinks the other way from all the parrots in the world. So I live here, and I am never tired. Most of us unluckies die from being killed by the lucky people," said the parrot, with a screech. The parrot scratched the top of his head, before he fell silent._

_"When do you think we should go attack these people?" asked Rathgor, as he leaned up against the table. The Farris shrugged. _

_"When the time is right."_

_"That wasn't helpful," muttered Rathgor. The Farris's green eyes shot onto him._

_"So eager? And you were not asking for help... So it does not matter if it was helpful or not!" snorted the Farris. Rathgor's nose twitched. "And being an extinct animal does not mean you are powerful!" The Farris let out a snort. "I think you should go, Rathgor."_

_Rathgor's ears launched forward. "Why?" he asked._

_"Because buisness needs to be taken care of. And I have buisness. And so do you. You need to decide when we will come to the High School and when we will charge the attack. I need to keep taking appointments with the others to see what they need help with. So go wake up." And with that, Rathgor walked out of the room and out the doors of the castle._

_"Was the Farris happy to see you?" asked the black cat, still at the duty. Rathgor shook his head._

_"He was more worried about buisness, anyway," Rathgor snorted. He walked down the alley and back onto the bulding. Then, he shot into the air and he woke up._

Rathgor woke up. The rain stopped, and the morning light was leaking into the cave. He got up and he yawned. "I need to hunt," he said to himself. He walked outside under the morning sun. He went off to go hunt.

He saw a rabbit pretty soon. He crouched down on all fours, before he leapt up and he pounced on a rabbit. He heard voices. He grabbed the rabbit with his paw, and he dragged it away into the cave. He heard the voices going by the cave.

"Maybe we should stop here," said a human voice. Rathgor knew he needed to drive them away. He wouldn't be able to hunt anything if the humans were right outside of the cave! He roared. Then, he heard human screams. Soon, all was silent. He looked back outside, seeing supplies on the ground. Some food, some water, and some medicine. He grabbed all the supplies before he walked back into the cave.

"Farris, I will choose the time, and I will come up to you tonight to tell you when we strike," he said, looking up at the sky. "We go tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5: The First Date

Chapter 5: The First Date

It was after school the next day. Jack was at home, and getting ready for his date with Vanessa. He was wearing jeans and a green T-shirt. He waited by the door, and he saw his dad walk up to him. "Enjoy your date," he laughed. Jack nodded. Jack wondered where they were going to go. He heard the doorbell ring. Jack opened the door to see Vanessa standing there. She was wearing a white tang-top and kacki pants.

"Where will we go?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go to the theaters?" she suggested. He nodded. When they walked into the car, there was a dark shadow. There waited Rathgor, waiting to pounce on the two.

Vanessa got into the car, turning the keys, and driving away with Jack in the front passenger seat. "What movie do you want to see? asked Jack. Vanessa shrugged.

"Maybe The Reef. I dunno," she said. "Or perhaps we could see Evergreen Blades. I've wanted to see that, but I want to go to a movie we all want to see." Jack looked up, after feeling a BUMP under the car.

"I think we hit something!" he yelped. He unbuckled himself, before he raced out of the car, seeing a lump on the road. There was a cat on the road, and it was large and hairy. "Oh my god..."

Vanessa walked out, seeing the cat on the road. She gasped. Running to the cat, Jack looked at it. There was, to Jack's surprise, no scratch or wound in the cat. Vanessa ran over. "There isn't even a wound!" she shrieked. Jack looked at her. "What should we do to it?" Her voice split his ears. He shrugged.

"Well, I know we can't leave it here."

"It's okay, I got enough strength to get up," whispered the cat. Jack sprang to his feet. The hairy cat looked up to see Jack. "I don't need help."

Vanessa was shocked to see the cat talking. "Are you...?" she trailed off. The cat looked up.

"An unlucky? Yeah, I am," the cat rasped. The cat looked as if it... had a mane! And it was large! The cat dug it's claws into the ground, lifting itself up. "You two seem if you are, too. Well, I better get going. I don't want to get hit by any other cars."

"No, please stay!" Vanessa suddenly yelped. "You need to get some strength. I have some fish in the-" The cat's voice split her off.

"Fish? Blah, no thank you. How about some lamb chops from the market?" he asked. Vanessa looked up, unsure of the cat. "I'll stay, but no fish or chicken. I am not a fan of little, squirmey food that normal cats are fed." He hopped onto the back of the car, and gave it a large shake. Vanessa was stunned at the size of the cat. He got on two legs for a moment, lifted up the back, then jumped in. He closed it, proving that he was not going anywhere. Vanessa got in the car with Jack, and turned around to go to the market.

Soon, they got to the market. "We're here," Jack said. The cat hopped out of the back, walking next to them. "We'll get you lamp chops, okay?"

"Um, can't I go in with you?" asked the cat. Jack shook his head. "Why not? I want to go!" Jack looked down, before looking back up.

"The market doesn't allow pets inside of it. But, I have a backpack. But, you seem way too big to fit into it. You're about the size of a Saint Bernard!" Jack yowled. The cat looked up at him, as if he was offensed.

"I'll stay," he mewed. He turned away, jumping back into the car. "But hurry. I don't want to sit here all day."

Jack turned around, with Vanessa and walked into the market. The cat waited in the car, staring at them, with a grin. He hopped out, looking around the car. He saw a blanket in the grass. He turned around the car, with the blanket in his hands. There stood Rathgor, and the cat gave a smile. He handed Rathgor the blanket.

"Thank you, the Farris," said Rathgor, slipping on the blanket, then turning to go inside the market. He sniffed the air. He could smell the scents of Jack and Vanessa as they went into the store. He didn't have anything else on, other than the blanket that circled him. All you could see was his yellow-green eyes. He walked into the market, with a grin no one could see. He followed the trail of the two teenagers, and he soon saw them grabbing some meat off the shelf.

"This is lamb, right?" asked Jack. Vanessa nodded as they pulled it into a basket that Vanessa held on her arm. That's when the animal walked out of the shadows. He walked into the hall and he looked at the two. Jack looked at him. "Can we help you with something?"

"Oh, no, my boy. I just want you to follow me, is that okay?" asked Rathgor, whom Jack did not know was under the blanket. He thought it was just a midget or something. Jack never expected it to be an unlucky. Rathgor turned, and he smiled. He began to walk away, with Jack and Vanessa following behind him. He walked out of the store, that's when Jack stopped.

"I need to pay for this meat," Jack said. The blanketed animal just nodded, and Jack walked into the market to go pay for the meat. Vanessa, however, stayed outside with the animal. Rathgor smiled, before he snatched Vanessa by the arm, and dragged her behind the building. He smiled, as she squirmed and she writhed underneath his grasp. He lowered his head to her ear, and he whispered something in her ear.

"Call your Jack, or you die."

Vanessa began to howl. "Jack! Jack, help!" Rathgor smiled. Jack heard her as he walked out of the market. "Jack, please! The man's got me!" Jack hurried down the street and he looked behind the building to see Vanessa and Rathgor, but all he saw was a blanket.

"Vanessa!" He looked up to see Rathgor, who was smiling under his breath. "Let her go!" He sprang forward, but Rathgor rolled out of the way, leaving Jack smashing into a wall. He howled in pain, as blood leaked out of his nose. He tasted the blood, running inside of him and he felt his tounge shiver. He whirled around, and he saw the blanketed animal grasping the blanket. Jack tried to snatch his hand, but he kicked his leg, causing Jack to trip and run face-first into the road. Blood leaked from his nose and his mouth, leaving a cut on his lip. Rathgor jumped onto a pole, seeing Jack grab the blanket, trying to tug it off of him. Rathgor kicked him in the face, and he stumbled backwards, falling over again and he hit the road. A thump caused pain and blood to creep out of Jack's head. Jack tried to get back up, but Rathgor kicked his stomache, leaving a groan escape Jack's mouth. He fell to the floor, and he gasped for air as Rathgor struck Jack's throat, squeezing it. Jack squirmed, but Rathgor's tight grip was stunning him. Rathgor then pounded Jack in the face, bending his nose and a loud wail tripped from Jack. Rathgor laughed, as Jack tried to fuss and kick him off. Rathgor slammed his massive hands into Jack's head, before snatching his hair and he shook it around. Then, with a roar Jack knew no human could make, he tossed him into the wall. Lucky for Jack, he landed on his back and not face-first into the wall. Jack moaned, feeling blood and cuts leaking onto him. The blood was warm, and Jack felt rather sticky in the blood. It left him feeling warm and sweaty. Rathgor kicked Jack's stomache twice, before he punched him in the gut. Jack yelled for help, but Rathgor plunged his hand into Jack's chest. Jack struggled to find air. Cuts and bruises were all over Jack's body, and he tried to get up, but he was pushed by Rathgor to the floor. Jack could find nothing but blood in his mouth. Swarms of it went down his throat, and some of it into his lungs. Jack gasped, feeling Rathgor's teeth in his arm. "Argh!" Jack felt teeth marks with his other hand, and he felt blood begin to drizzle out of the wound that Rathgor made. He groaned in utter pain, and he felt nothing but warmess sticking to him and as he tried to stand up, he slipped in his own blood. He fell to the floor, more blood gushing out of him. He groaned, and he felt his back getting pushed to the ground. Blood swallowed him, as he lay there in the puddle of blood. Pain stabbed him from every corner of his body. He felt throbbing in his head and his lips, and he rolled into the blood some more, feeling it gush around him. Rathgor smiled. He pulled Jack to his face, and he felt the warm breath of Rathgor heating onto him. Rathgor smiled, before he murmured something in Jack's ear.

"Remember this, Jack. I did this for what you done to me. You will know soon Jack what you done, but this is a moment that you should never forget. I can always do this to you. And you will die if you think you can handle my rage. So I suggest you hide, Jack. Good. And you better not mention this to your parents. Or you and they will die. I recommend you get ready. I'll be back for you. So enjoy your date, before I ruin it again!" And with that, the blanketed creature whirled around, and he began to walk down the hallway. There stood Vanessa.

"Jack, oh my god!" she ran over to him, seeing the blood puddle he was in. "What happened to you?" She grabbed a wet wipe and she began to plant it on his face, trying to keep the wounds from bleeding. Jack mumbled something she could not understand. She grabbed another one, leaning over his body and she wiper off some cuts on his arms. He felt the cool wet wipes clean off his arm. It felt good, not to be sticky with body blood that he felt like he was swimming in. Vanessa saw him look at her. She sighed at him, as she planted a peck on his cheek. All the pain in his face washed away. He was astonished. She grabbed a Band-Aid before stripping it across his elbow, for there was a big bloody gash there. He felt the Band-Aid stick to him. He felt the blood stop running out of him.

"Thanks for the h-help," he muttered next to her. She smiled, before he gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He accepted the offer, and he kissed her back. He tried to stand up, and as he fell over, he felt something soft twist around him and held him up. He saw a long cat tail wrapping around him. Was it the cat helping him? Then he remembered. Vanessa's unlucky part was that she had a cat's tail. She pulled him up, and he nodded for the help. Vanessa walked back to the car, carrying Jack over her shoulder. She set him down in the car, and she closed the door. She opened the back, seeing the hairy cat still there. He smiled, seeing the lamb chops. He grasped it, before opening the pack with his claws and he began to tear into the meat. She closed the back of the car, and she got into the driver's seat and she went off for the movie theaters. She got Jack and herself a ticket to Evergreen Blades and then she went inside the theaters with Jack. She gave him a seat, and then as they were about to open the door inside the theater, something wisped over them, and somethind cold was over them. Jack and Vanessa found themselves in a cave, seeing the blanket creature on a lage rock.

"I see you ran into my trap," he said, pleased with his work. Rathgor jumped off the rock, walking around the two with a smile. "And now I sense that you have the right to know who and what I am."

And with that, he swing off the blanket that he wore. There, standing before Jack and Vanessa, was the extinct species of a Tasmanian Tiger.


	6. Chapter 6: Trying To Escape

Chapter 6: Trying To Escape

Jack stared, trying to wriggle around. He saw the Tasmainian Tiger sitting there, with a smile. "Oh, and I am Rathgor. You will not know me for long, though, Jack," stated Rathgor. Jack twisted his head, trying to find an escape of the cave. Yet, he could only fly with the wind. And there was not a twist of air inside the dark cave. Rathgor looked at the twisting Jack, and he roared with anger. Springing off his rock, his teeth showed in Jack's face. Jack twisted backwards, trying to face something else. "And you may want to know the story of why I am here to kill you."

"Um, yeah, I want to know!" snapped Jack. Jack tried to raise to full height, but Rathgor looked calm and didn't flinch. "I am sure Vanessa would like to know as well!" Vanessa nodded, and he gave a hot stare to Rathgror, but Rathgor wasn't effected because he gave a hot stare back.

"Don't include the girl in this! This is buisness that you shall know. So, the girl does not have a right to listen. But, I will allow it because she may escape unattended. So, the story will begin now. I was not even born yet. My mother is sitting on the bed in the hospital, and my dad is outside making sure that the baby gets born perfect. So I am supposed to be a human child. But that's when you come along, Jack. You probably have been told how an unlucky is made. Some of them are supposed to be that way. But that was not my fate, Jack. You were an unlucky about to get born the exact same time I was. But you know what happens to a normal boy or girl that gets born like this! They become unluckies, just as the person who made them that! So I am about to get born, and we both arrive out of the surface of our mother's stomache at the same time. And guess what? I wanted to be a human, like everyone else! But no, I had to be this... And my mother was horrified very much. She didn't even want to keep me. But my father let my mother do whatever the crap she wanted! So, if she wanted me to get thrown out, I'd get thrown out! And that's what they did. They had a conversation about getting me out of the house. My mother said, 'What a terrible baby! I wanted a baby boy, not an extinct beast!' and my father just looked at her, as if there was nothing wrong at all! 'We will throw him out, if you want, my dear. And we can try again. I know you don't want to have to go through taking him to the unlucky school and all that. Do you want to try again once we throw him out?' asked my father. It was one of the most rudest things I had ever heard in my life. My mother gave a nod, before they looked at my cradle, grasped the handle, and then they walked to the car. They put me in my mother's lap, and then my father drove out into the middle of the woods. My mother looked at me, with her eyes full of terror. 'You will never be my son," she said, and with that, she threw me out of the window. I plopped onto the floor like jelly. I kicked and I screamed, and I hoped, I desperetly hoped, that she would feel bad and that she would accept me and take me home because I was a soul just as she was. But... no. She didn't give my mother's crap about me! She nodded to my father, and they drove out of the woods, leaving me there with nothing but the cradle on the grass. I looked up, and I knew what has happened. I knew the moment I was born. I survived the winters and the summers, for sixteen darn years! But, animals grow up faster than people, so I am already an adult. Unlike you and your pesky girlfriend. So I sat there, I hoped someone would find me and take me in. But I sat there for three years, feasting on... bugs that flew by. I had almost no water at all. So on my fourth year alive, I looked up, and I knew I had to go. So I crawled through the woods, and I finally found this cave. Every night I would cry about my miserable, terrible life that I lived. And when I fell asleep, I entered a world where my same fate was given. I knew I was not alone, I knew it first second. So I grew more angry, not depressed about what happened. And I knew who gave me this fate. You did, and it's why I am here to kill you. You woni't even make it out of this cave alive. So enjoy your life while you have it, because I am about to take it away from you. And... you will... be unlucky!" roared Rathgor. He snapped his teeth shut, and he looked away from Jack with a snarl. Jack snorted.

"What will you do if I don't let you?" asked Jack. Rathgor looked up, as if he was about to say nothing and do nothing. But then, a loud, thundering roar made Jack's ears split.

"I will kill you cursed family, it's what I'll do!" he shouted. And with that, he pushed Jack to the floor with a fury. Jack grunted as he hit the floor. "And you'll be next!" Jack tried to get back to his legs, but Rathgor shoved him to the floor with a massive paw. Jack saw Vanessa gasp, before she tried to rush over. Rathgor yelped, seeing that she stuck a pen in his leg. His roar caused Vanessa to tremble. She tried to run, but he swatted her with his paw, causing her to fall to the floor. Jack gained his feet, before he pounced on Rathgor, causing him to the floor. Vanessa was about to help him, but Rathgor advanced on their advantage. With a shake, he stood up, growling in fury. He bit Jack's finger, and Jack howled in terror. Vanessa saw blood on Rathgor, and she smiled as she tried to kick him. He smelled her before she got to him, so he wheeled around, springing onto a rock before kicking Jack as he tried to come up from behind him. Jack felt like the life was taken out of him, as he sailed through the air, hitting the wall with a thump. Pain shoot through him, as blood leaked out of his head and he let out a gasp, seeing Vanessa charge for Rathgor. Rathgor stood still, seeing the teenager approach him. As she swung, he jumped up at the last moment, before tearing her to the floor. Vanessa shouted, hoping someone would hear her. But, there was not a reply. Rathgor howled, grabbing Vanessa's face, and he opened his mouth. And with that, he bit down. Blood squirt into the air. Jack screamed, seeing Vanessa begin to kick from his grasp. Jack gained his feet, and he began to limp over to the kicking girl. Rathgor stood up, seeing Jack, and he pushed him to the floor.

"Argh!" Jack stammered, as he tried to get back to his feet, but Rathgor's hind legs kept him to the floor. "Let go of me!"

"No. You don't deserve to live, Jack. I'll tell you that," said Rathgor, with a snort. And with that, he pounded Jack on the chest, causing him to go into a deep, long dream.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Jack woke up. He was not laying in his bed, waiting to go to school in two days. He was on cold, black floor. It was not good to lie in. Jack tried to get up, but he was chained down onto a wall. He looked up, seeing Vanessa on a wall next to him. Jack tried to peek his eyes wider, but they stayed shut. Vanessa was still asleep. She wore only a sports bra and some shorts. Jack looked at himself. He only wore some underwear! He looked back to Vanessa. _She cares, doesn't she? She cares about me! _thought Jack.

Jack tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Pain etched him, and he was hungry. Bruises were all over him, and he was sore down to the bone. He felt weaker than ever. He couldn't feel much power in his legs, so he couldn't move them. He kept thinking about if Rathgor was right. Would he die? Jack saw Vanessa stirring, and he tried to cover himself. Then, another harsh hungry stomache bit at him. He also was thristy. He looked up, seeing only darkness ahead of him. He bit down on his lips, and he wondered if he could have enough tiredness to sleep. But, when he tried, he kept opening his eyes, and he would grunt at the progress he made.

Vanessa twitched, before her eyes opened up. She tried to move, but she was too chained to a wall. She turned her head, seeing nothing but a wall. She moved her head the other way, seeing Jack over there. "J-Ja-Jack? I-is tha-that y-you?" she asked, and she tried to lift her head, but her neck was chained to the wall. Jack heard her voice, and he looked over to her.

"Y-yeah, it is. This is miser-miserable. I-I never th-thought some-some-something like th-this would ev-ever happen bec-because I ruin-ruined someone's dr-dream," Jack stammered. Vanessa looked down, seeing herself. She just looked back up, ignoring it. Jack looked over to her, and he let out a small whimper. "Do y-you think we wi-will die?" She shot her head up.

"No! I don't h-hope s-so any-anyway," she mumbled. Then, some light came into the room. There stood Rathgor, with a smile.

"Oh, you two look simply errisistable! Miserable, like me. So, like the outfit? I hired a bat so I wouldn't have to do it," Rathgor snapped. He turned his head to Jack, and he looked at him, with another grin on his face. "Do you think I would lie to you, Jack? No, I would never lie, and I didn't lie about you dying. And you tried to stop me, so your family will go first. Hmm?" Jack shot his head up.

"Leave them be!" he howled. Rathgor shook his head, before he walked out of the room. With a close, the room became dark again. Jack sighed, before he drifted to sleep.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo


	7. Chapter 7: Back To School With News

Chapter 7: Back To School With News

Jack remained on the wall, and he wanted sleep, very badly. Vanessa forced herself to gain rest, but Jack did not have the strength to force himself. Vanessa only had a few wounds, and they looked not terrible, but they were most certainly on the way to healing. Jack sighed. He was hungry and thirsty as well. Rathgor only have them three mice a day. One per serving. It made him very sick. Many of the mice he had eaten with Vanessa had not been cooked, meaning he was eating raw mice, and the thought of that made his stomache explode with sickness. Jack threw up everyonce and a while. Rathgor gave him very little water, and no sugar was added in it, making Jack very tired and he could not get any sleep. The minerals in the water Jack had was only going to keep him from throwing up a bit. Nothing more.

Jack felt another urge in his stomache. He let the vomit go up his tubes. His mouth splayed open, as rushing vomit and raw mice sprayed onto the floor. He could not lift his head, so most of the vomit was sitting on him or underneath him. Barely any of it was in another area of the small cavern that him and Vanessa were in. He felt sweaty and sticky with vomit. The thought made more vomit pile out of his mouth, and it stuck to his bare body. Every hour of the day, he shivered, and he was miserable. The vomit did not help. Chunks of raw mice was sticking to his body, and, yet again, more vomit slid out of his mouth. He moaned in terror, feeling like he was dying. Jack did not know what dying felt like, but he didn't want to know anytime soon.

Water. It was what Jack needed. Some cooked mice and some water. He was fed about three hours ago, and he didn't accept the offer, so he was hungrier than usual. Jack saw the cave fill with light. Rathgor walked in, and Jack sighed with relief to see some water and a cooked mouse in his hand. Rathgor looked down, seeing the vomit all over the floor. His calm face filled with sudden disgust. "Good thing I got you fresh things, wasn't it?" he snapped, setting down the supplies infront of Jack. And with that, he turned and he closed the "rocks" to the cave. The cave swarmed with darkness. Jack snatched the mouse, gobbled it down, and then he took only sips of the water. He decided he was going to save his water supply, so he could have some when he needed it the most.

Rathgor, however, had forgotten about Vanessa's supplies. Vanessa woke up, very hungry and very thirsty. She looked down at his water. "D-do you mi-mind sha-sharing?" she stuttered, and Jack shook his head. He pushed it over, with his free leg. She kicked it torwards her body, before gripping it and she took small gulps. Then, she pushed his back to him. "Are y-you savin-saving that wa-water?"

"Yeah, I a-am. T-too bad Rath-Rathgor didn't fe-feed you."

Vanessa perked her face as high as it would allow her. She just nodded, as she tried to scream for food and for water. Rathgor came inside, and he was rubbing his ears. She pretended to not see him, and she hollered for more.

"Fine! I'll get you food!" roared Rathgor, with a sudden snort. He turned around and he left the room. Vanessa and Jack smiled at each other, before the door opened again and Rathgor appeared with cooked mice and a water bottle. "There, enjoy what you have while you have it."

Vanessa did not wait. She grabbed the food, chucking it down her throat. She took some gulps of water, then she put it down, seeing Rathgor turn around and he closed the rock-like door behind him. Jack sighed, as he tried to go to sleep. Coldness, stickiness, and hunger etched him, but he ignored it. After a while, he fell asleep. Vanessa did too, after a while.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Jack woke up. He heard a strange noise. His eyes peered opened, seeing Rathgor freeing his bonds. Jack tilted his head, as Rathgor passed him his clothes. "Why are you doing this?" asked Jack, seeing him free the last chain around his ankle. Rathgor looked up at Jack, who had his gaze sset onto him.

"I do not want you here anymore. I have to give up my food and water for you. I could let you die here, but I am not that cruel. So, you go back to school. The day's started, by the way," replied Rathgor, as he walked over to Vanessa's bonds. He used his lock-pick like claw, before Jack heard a snap, and the chains that held Vanessa collasped to the floor. He did the rest of them, before he tossed Vanessa her clothes. Jack had already put them on. Vanessa slid into her clothes, before she stood up, wobbly on her feet. "Now get out of here!"

Jack and Vanessa did not wait to get beat and left to die. They sprang to life, before rushing through the caves. To Jack, it seemed everending. Every corner he took was filled in by another one. He moved his head, seeing some small light dazzling the floor. He ran to the side, seeing a small hole. He looked at the size of the hole. Maybe, just maybe he could fit through that. He swerved up some rocks, leading him to the hole. Vanessa was on his heels, and the closer he got to the small hole the bigger he realized it was. He felt the smell of fresh air soar through his nostrils, as he squeezed through the hole, and was followed by Vanessa.

"We're out!" he called. He ran into the forest, recognizing where he was at. He and Vanessa were at Runoff Springs, and it was not far from the school. He took off into the woods, looking at the nature trail that was leading him to the exit. Vanessa was limping behind him, but it did not matter to him. He saw her coming after him. "Come on!"

Jack saw the end of the trail, and hope rushed into him and Vanessa. He walked out of the doors, seeing the small town in which he lived in. He rushed to the left, seeing Vanessa following after him, in a limping motion. He rolled his eyes, hurrying to the right, then another right, straight, a left, another right and so on. He soon saw the neighborhood. It was called Mountain Claire. He ran into it, and followed by Vanessa, he walked up to his house. He rang the doorbell. His dad opened the door.

"SON!" He yelped, gripping Jack with a tight squeeze. "Wherever have you been?"

"I-I was captured by a man," explained Jack, with a sorrowful gaze. "But he let me free, and I need to get to school." His dad nodded, and his mother gave him kisses on the forehead, before leaving, helping him and Vanessa get ready for school. Jack got on some fresh clothes. Jack's mom let Vanessa borrow some of her smallest outfits. Jack and Vanessa got taken to school by Jack's dad.

"See ya when you get home, son!" hollered his dad. Jack nodded, before he walking into the school after he trailed up the steps. Vanessa and him exchanged glances, before walking into their classes. Bunnymund and North where in Mr. Ed's class. Jack opened the door, and pairs of eyes were set onto Jack. Jack walked to his desk, seeing Mr. Ed look at ihm.

"Oh, you seem to be late, Jack," he said, with a curious gaze. "Care to tell me why?"

"I woke up late. My mother expects me to get up on time, because she sleeps in every morning. That's why."

Mr. Ed nodded, before handing Jack a sheet of paper. Jack looked over to Bunnymund, who had a questioning face. Jack mouthed "I'll tell you later" to him. Bunnymund nodded, and they countinued with their assesment. Soon, class was over, and they walked to the cafateria for lunch. Jack sat at the table, seeing Bunnymund and Mariessa come in next to him. Bunnymund turned to Jack, before he tilted his head.

"Where'ya been, Jack? Mate, me and Sheila 'ere were worrin' about ya. What really happened that you were so late, mate?" asked Bunnymund. Jack sighed.

"Someone named Rathgor captured me and Vanessa. He tortured us, and he finally let us go," Jack said. Mariessa gasped, and was followed by Bunnymund.

"That's a mighty terrible, mate," said Mariessa. Bunnymund nodded to Jack, before he munched on a carrot that was provided in his lunch sack. Jack saw North come up. "'Ey North, Jack 'ere was just captured by some freakie!" North gasped.

"Did you tell your parents?" asked North.

"Yeah," replied Jack.

"Did they care?"

"Not really," Jack mentioned to him. Bunnymund, Mariessa, and North gaped. Sandman came by after a while, and Jack explained the story to Tooth when she came over to the table. Soon, Jack had to leave lunch hour. He threw away any extras, before he left for class.

Soon, the day was over. Jack got into his car with his dad, before he drove away.


	8. Chapter 8: The Warning

Chapter 8: The Warning

Jack had gotten ready for school the next day. He got into the car, before he was taken to school. "Bye, Jack!" called his mom and his dad. Jack waved good-bye, before he carried his bookbag and his long staff up the stairs of the school. Bunnymund and North were waiting for him at the main hall. When they saw him walk in, they bounded over to him, with a smile.

"Pitch ain't in any of our classes today, mate," Bunnymund mentioned. "It'll be a Pitch free 'ay, eh?" North nodded, and he was followed by Jack.

"Jack, we gotta tell you something... We arn't sure if you'd like it or not. So we decided to tell you what we have got to say," stated North, looking down at the ground. "But me and Bunnymund here, we thought you'd be kinda... ya know... frusterated and disappointed. So, I'll tell you. Me and Bunnymund walked into school this morning. I went to go prepare for math class while Bunnymund waited for you to get to school. I ran to the locker, and when I opened it, there was a note in there. I'll tell you what it said. It said 'Be warned' and I'm not sure who gave it to me..."

Jack looked at him, with a curious gaze. "W-why would someone do that?" he asked. Bunnymund shrugged.

"I looked in my locker too, mate. In it, there was something rather worse. It said 'May luck be on you. Luck was not on me'. Me and North are begginning to think... that the school is under threat." Jack gasped at him. North and Bunnymund exchanged wary glances at each other.

"Well, where is Vanessa?" Jack asked. Bunnymund and North shrugged.

"Yesterday she said she wasn't feeling too well. I didn't know it would last a very long time. I think that she might of had some stomache virus and threw up yesterday. She might of got the flu, but that's rather rare at the moment. She would have gotten lucky if it wasn't the flu," North quoted. Jack just nodded.

"Um, do you think that the person that captured me and Vanessa could of done this?" Jack asked. Bunnymund and North shook their heads. "W-why not? It's possible."

"Jack," Bunnymund said. "Just because one man was on to you, doesn't mean that man would threat the 'tire school because of ya, mate. It wouldn't be nessacary, but you have a point. It's very possible. The man who made the notes, they didn't have any names on them at all." Jack sighed.

"I guess you are right," he said. Bunnymund, North, and Jack went to go to math class. Mr. Bombay was cleaning off Pitch's desk, for it had pencil marks all over it. "Hi, Mr. Bombay."

"Morning..." he muttered. "Take your seats, please." Jack, North, and Bunnymund got into their seats, looking that there was no math assesment on the board. They looked at Mr. Bombay, who was now grooming his front paw.

"Mr. Bombay?" asked North. "Where is the math we are supposed to do?"

"We don't have any today," he said, surprisingly gently. "I am not in the mood to do any lessons." Jack tilted his head.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you, but you three only. I had kittens some months ago. One of them died..." he trailed off. Jack felt terrible for Mr. Bombay.

"Oh, Mr. Bombay, I'm so sorry!" yelped North, as he looked at Mr. Bombay. "So what shall we do?"

"I dunno, maybe you can go get some time to have some fun. Like play some math board games that I do not use anymore. I will moarn here," he mumbled, before he sat down in his chair, before he turned away from the three, and Jack swore he heard some small cries come from the large cat.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Jack, as he walked out of the room and he made his way to the bathroom. He walked into the hallway and he opened the bathroom door. When he opened it, there stood Rathgor. "Ah!"

"I've come to warn you, Jack. I have gotten VERY VERY angery with you. Your friends better be ready, because an uprising of unluckies will be against you. They will come in the world's biggest ever apocalyspe and they KILL YOU! I want you to be very careful. I think your friends have gotten their little notes that I had put onto their lockers, hmm? So warn them, and you might want to convince your school to put up some guards to you and your precious family does not get hurt. Wait, your parents are at home... I can kill them now! So long, Jack!" And with that, the Tasmainian Tiger swarmed into the air, and was on his way to Jack's house.

"No!" screamed Jack, as he raced out of the school, trying to get to his house. He ran down the blocks, until he saw his house. He forced his legs faster, and in a couple of minutes he made it to his house. He opened the door, to see blood splattered on the walls. He ran into the kitchen. Jack sat there, horrified. There they were, his parents. Dead, on the floor. "NO!" Jack raced down to them, tears in his eyes. "No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" His dad's eyes were ripped from the sockets, and his throat was torn open. He mom's organs were ripped out of her stomache, and her head looked as it was bashed onto the counter. Blood was all over the place, and he was crying. Tears leaked out of his eyes, like the tub filling up with water. He sat on the floor, haunched over his parents, crying very hard.

"I warned you, Jack," said a voice behind him. Jack wheeled around, seeing Rathgor there.

"No... no... NO!" Jack hollered, as he pinned Rathgor down, his teeth ready to clamp onto him. "Why?! WHY!?" Rathgor, the biggest Tasmainian Tiger in history, sat there, as if fear was clenched to his gaze. Bunnymund, North, Sandman, Tooth, Mariessa, Vanessa, and the police arrived at Jack's house.

"You ruined my life, I will do the same to you!" yelped Rathgor, with a shakey voice. Jack shook his head, over and over again. Then, a big crash came. "The time has come, Jack... The end of the world!" Jack looked outside, to see lava spirting from the ground, and unluckies, very ANGRY unluckies crawling out of the floors. They were really ready for blood. Roars and erosions of thunderous booms filled the skies, as cracks all around the world began to open up, tearing buildings and the earth to peices. Humans outside, quivering with fear, were murdered by unluckies. Horns and The Farris jumped through the window of Jack's house.

The Farris took hold of Jack, and so did Horns. Rathgor stood up, wiping some shattered glass off of his pelt. "You are lucky right now Jack. You won't be suffering the uprising..." Rathgor mumbled. Then, Bunnymund with his rangs, tossed them to Horns head. It thumped him, and it made his grasp on Jack loosen. Jack sprang up, seeing Mariessa with some swords, along with Sandman with a whip, North with a sword, Toothiana with some... darts, and the police with their guns.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" yelled the police. Rathgor turned his gaze to them.

"No."


	9. Chapter 9: The War

Chapter 9: The War

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY VIOLENT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE VIOLENCE, GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS HAS BLOOD, GORE, AND VERY DESCRIBTIVE DEATHS IN IT. CHILDREN DIE IN THIS, AND IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT DO NOT READ THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ABOUT HOW NASTY THIS CHAPTER IS. **

"What did you say?" asked the policemen.

"I said 'no'," Rathgor hissed, as he raised his arms. "Why would I listen to men who call themeselves something someone made up? Besides, free country. If it's free, why listen to you?" The policemen steadied themselves.

"Because we are the government's special agents, along with the F.B.I. And we command you to put your _paws _where we can see them!" yelled the sheriff. Rathgor looked him straight in the eye. The policemen shivered with worry.

"No!" screamed Rathgor. "Attack all, all who had been unlucky, and all die before me!" And with those words, hordes of unluckies charged in, and they attacked. The world was getting broken to peices, and the ground was getting uprooted. A two headed hawk the size of a grown man walked in, before throwing a long blade, and it cut the head of one of the higher order policemen. "This war you will not win!" called Rathgor. Jack looked around, seeing a gorilla walk in. It thrashed it's hands at a man, before gripping it, and tearing it's body into two.

"Open fire!" yelled the sheriff, and gun shots echoed the house. Bits of the house crumbled to the floor, but that was not all. The gorilla bashed into one of the police cars, causing a big explosion to erade the surronding area. Fire and smoke filled the sky, and it made the air dull to breath in. Policemen gasped for some fresh air, and then Rathgor swung a warhammer, and he smashed the sheriff's face into bits. The sheriff yelled into the air, as Rathgor used his warhammer to smash the sheriff's head a few more times, then it was mashed like a pancake. Horns and The Farris were fighting outside, killing anyone in their path. Jack grabbed his staff from the bedroom, before racing outside. He shot at a gorilla-sized squirrel. It yelped, before turning to Jack. Jack fired, and then he smacked it in the face with the staff when it got close. It howled, before trying to flee. Then, Jack smashed the sharpest point of the staff into the squirrel's head. It fell to the floor, dead. Mariessa and Bunnymund were fighting what looked like zombies. Bunnymund threw a rang, and it came threw the "zombie's" head and out the other end. It made a startled growl, before collasping to the floor. Mariessa thrashed her swords at one, before it fell into bits. Blood hissed along the floor, making a small pool of blood.

Sandman was whipping some wolves, who had some axes. He was making sure they did not get too close. He thrashed a whip, and it sliced an arm off of a wolf. It yelped, but he stabbed at it, causing it to suffer along the ground of the blood filled streets. Vanessa was using some kung fu to take on some wolves as well, and Tooth was throwing darts from above. A dart poked a wolf's eye, and it fell out of the sockets. Blood leaked out of it, before she threw another one and it fell to the floor, and then Sandman whipped it with a long, whip. It suffered, before Jack stabbed it. More of the eath was coming up, and Jack dodged a big spurt of lava from the ground. It sizzled and burned on some incoming unluckies, and it caused their eyes to sizzle in their sockets. They howled, before dropping to the ground. Mr. Bombay looked outside of the school, along wioth the other teachers. "Guys," he said to them. "Let's unleash the true world of the good unluckies." And with that, his eyes became mutant, and he jumped out of the window, along with Mr. Ed and such. The prinicpal of the school, who looked human, turned into a rabid beast. She roared, before she charged out of the school. Champ ran, stabbing enemies with his hooves. Mr. Bombay clawed at enemies, his claws so sharp they raked down the sides of all the enemies he faced. He let out a hiss, as he saw some mutant dogs racing into the clearing. With a loud thunderous hiss, he knocked them over with his powerful tail. They fell to the floor, stunned. Then, he used his teeth and he sank them into one's neck. It squirmed, then it went loose in his mouth.

Policmen were shooting at some, their bullets striking unluckies in the heart. Groans emerged from one's mouth, before it fell to the floor. Rathgor was killing enemies with his warhammer. He hit a kid's jaw, and it fell to the floor. It tried to cry, but it did not have anytime. He smacked it again, and it fell dead to the floor. The mother screamed, and the dad tried to shoot Rathgor. The bullet hit him, and he fled to another area. Blood streamed from his shoulder as he raced along the bloody streets. Everywhere he looked, there was blood on the floor, and someone died. He grunted, before he raced along some farther paths and he sprang to a nearby building. He saw another part of the earth fall open, and crash down. He saw Jack fighting, but he didn't go there. Not yet, anyway. He heard someone coming up from behind him. It was a policemen. He fired at him, and it hit him in the leg. Rathgor growled in pain and terror, before he dragged his bad leg after him, as he jumped to another building. He was about to make it, but his front paws gave way, and he was clutching the side of the building for dear life. He looked down, seeing some lava and a big hole gushing beneath him. His leg was injured, so was his shoulder. He gasped in pain, as he used his good limbs to haul himself onto the roof. He heard a gun fire, and it missed his head by a little bit. He looked, seeing a policeman on the roof of another building. Rathgor grabbed a stone, before throwing it fast at the policeman. It hit him in the chest, so hard it when through. The man fell to the floor. Rathgor raced along the roof, as he looked down, he saw another part of the world open up. He jumped off the building, and he hit the ground, really hard. Pain struck him, as he rolled along the ground. The building he was standing on was sinking into the ground, because the holes surronded it. He looked, seeing some of his men and some people fall in the large gap that was made in the earth. Lava gushed, before sizzling some people, through the skin and all that was left was the skeletons. Rathgor sprang onto a fallen building, seeing a tank and the army there.

A tank aimed at him, and fired. It hit his leg, and it felt like he died, but he didn't. How did he live? He raced along the path, and he noticed how his leg, the one that had been injured before, was now broken. Pain stabbed at him like a knife. He tried to jump, but he fell into a deep gorge, rolling down it's steep sides. Jack was fighting off some other people, when he saw Rathgor rolling down the steep gorge. Jack turned, following him down it. Rathgor hit the ground of the gorge. Jack had some cuts, but he did not look as bad a Rathgor did. Rathgor looked up, seeing Jack standing there. Rathgor let out a sly, evil grin.

"Y-your world i-is falling apart, J-Jack. What is t-there left to fight for?" he asked Jack.

"My family."

"Their d-dead, don't you get i-it!? They will no longer se-see you after to-today! Even in heaven... I won't go th-there, will I? You know, when I die?" Jack shook his head. "Ja-Jack, I know I had been cruel to you. I a-am sorry, for everything. I have a fav-favor to ask you. Please, kill me." Jack was stunned. "There is no time to f-fix things. I need to go, before this w-world crumbles more," he muttered, tears coming out of his eyes. Jack felt sorry for the poor creature.

"Do you want me to kill you?" asked Jack. Rathgor nodded to him. "Want it to be fast?" Another nod. Jack grabbed a fallen gun on the ground. Rathgor clenched himself, closing his eyes.

"Do not tell me when you shoot. Pl-please..." Rathgor's eyes were loosing vision on him, he let out a small weak smile to Jack, who looked rather sad to see Rathgor dying. Jack nodded. Rathgor smiled. Jack raised the gun, while Rathgor closed his eyes. And then, Jack closed his eyes. He pulled his finger back on the trigger, and then it fired. Blood splattered out of Rathgor's head. Jack opened his eyes, seeing Rathgor on the ground, dead. Then, he heard moans around him. All of the unluckies, all the bad ones, dissolved into the air. They were not dead, no, but they were all sent to the same place, and never to be back in a long time. Jack sat there, very still for a moment. Then he climbed out of the ditch, seeing that the world was getting put back into place. That was it. The war was over.


	10. Chapter 10: Life

Chapter 10: Life

18 MONTHS LATER

Jack and his friends were listening in class. Mr. Bombay was nicer, and the world was now at peace. Rathgor was up in heaven. He looked down upon them, seeing Jack. "How nice of him, being a good boy." Jack's parents smiled. Everybody who died in the battle was okay. Bunnymund's family now looked after Jack.

"At least he gets good grades," said Jack's dad.

"Yeah," Rathgor retorted to him. "I miss him, but I have a way to watch him."

Jack's mother smiled to Rathgor, and he smiled back. "I know you miss our son, Rathgor. But," she teased him, "you still killed me and his dad." The three of them broke into laughter. "Back in the old days." Rathgor and Jack's dad nodded to her.

"I think Bunnymund's family likes Jack, by the way," said Jack's dad. "Not in that way though." He saw Rathor lifting an eyebrow, before he laughed along with them. "Jack will be with us one day, and you will get to see him again."

"I know," Rathgor said. "But that will be years from here. Like, too many years." Jack's mom and dad began to laugh, before they all turned their heads back down, peering at Jack from above the clouds. "I know I can talk to him in his dreams, but only when the time is right. A battle will always stir, and we will need to be there to guide him along the way. He had no one to guide him last time, but now he his occupied with his battles. Forever." Jack's mom and dad nodded, before smiling at Rathgor, who smiled back at them.

"He will always miss us on his trip to Earth. But soon, he will come back to the clouds, where he came from. Earth is only a place the humans visit, Rathgor. And soon, even though some people call Earth home, this is our home. With the families who are good, and protect, and watch over the people of the Earth. We will always watch over the earth, Jack or not. We will always be there to protect the world, to keep things at peace. And we will need help, not one soul who had come back to the clouds could hold that power to himself. We need all the people of the clouds to come to protect the world, and you are part of that mission," said Jack's dad. Rathgor nodded. They all smiled.

"I gotta joke," said Rathgor.

"What?"

"How do you make a tissue dance?' he asked them.

"How?"

"You put a boogie in it!" All three of them, began to laugh.


End file.
